


A Hint of Soap

by Sugar_and_Salt



Series: Dear my Dear 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, alternative universe, no abo though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: After being kicked out once again, Jongdae is in need of a new accommodation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
Since I had to drop the moodboards, I decided to freestyle this year's Jongdae-centric fics. Even though they're super late for his birthday. It's better than nothing, right...?  
  
Anyway, this little something was written on a spontaneous prompt by [Dae_Hunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae) \- much love to you! ♡  
Also thanks to everyone who voted for Suchen in my twitter poll. Since this one is really short, I might write a second one. Maybe. Not making any promises.  
(I'm somewhat sick, please don't be too hard on me or this fic)  
  
Much love,  
Sugary ♡  
  
P.S.: this is heavily inspired by the Discworld lore of werewolves and vampires, because the Discworld is fucking awesome.

Jongdae swallowed hard, patting his hair down and resisting the urge to check his reflection one last time. Not being human was alright and at least somewhat accepted as long as you didn't look...  _ nervous _ . A nervous werewolf was just as bad as a nervous vampire - in both cases, people started fearing for their blood.

No, he was composed and had nothing to hide. He had a respectable job and he'd never hunted anything bigger than a stray fox (which had basically walked between his teeth, really, and the bad taste in his mouth had been the absolute worst).

The "Little Frying Pan" wasn't exactly big or well-known, but word had traveled that the owner didn't care about your... background, as long as no trouble was caused.

Tiny bells announced his arrival and provoked suspicious clattering sounds from the room behind the counter.

"I'll be right there!"

Jongdae stayed at a safe distance from the counter (not because he was scared, but because approaching slowly might make him look even more harmless). There was no denying that his fingers were a bit white from how tight he was holding onto the strap of his backpack, but his expression remained relaxed. So far, there was neither a pan in sight nor the smell of food in the air. The latter was a relief - not like Jongdae could afford being picky at this point.

When someone popped up behind the counter, his worries immediately lowered to a bearable level.

"Good day, Sir, and welcome to the Little Frying Pan. My name is Kim and I'm the owner of this humble place. How can I help you?"

The man was young, probably around his age, his voice slightly breathy, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. It was always so much easier to appear slick when nobody made you feel... tousled. It was a werewolf thing.

"I need a place to stay," he began with a smile, closing the distance, but not touching the counter. Werewolves tended to be charming but unlike vampires, they were on the touchy, obnoxious side, and Jongdae wasn't here to flirt. "Do you have any free rooms?"

"Sure. How long are you planning to stay?"

Jongdae didn't hesitate, his smile taking on a dutifully awkward edge.

"Permanently? If you offer that..."

The other tilted his head, and the way he regarded him changed immediately.

This was it, this was the first test he had to pass.

He met the other's probing gaze with a cheerful smile of his own.

"We do offer that," Kim said slowly, and averted his gaze as he opened a book, flipping the flimsy pages.

"It would be 12 coins a month, breakfast costing extra unless it's Sunday, when it's free, washing facilities are in the basement," he rattled down, tapping the end of his pen on the book, "and we also expect our residents to maintain a certain level of cleanliness, but that should be obvious, shouldn't it?"

The last part was spoken with a smile again, directed at Jongdae.

"Of course. I work at the post office, so my income is stable."

The other's expression lit up a little at that.

"At the post office? That sounds nice."

Jongdae's polite smile didn't falter. That he was mostly being paid for sniffing out potentially dangerous contents, he didn't mention. There were rumors about the post office employing werewolves, and it wasn’t in Jongdae's interest to admit that it was mostly to use their elevated senses. No, the more human he appeared, the better.

"Alright then, let me get the paperwork out of the way," Kim muttered, already scribbling something down and giving Jongdae the chance to really take him in. He was handsome, no doubt. There was definitely no fear to be smelled on him - not yet at least - but it was hard to tell  _ what  _ he smelled like, with all the dust and faint, but biting remains of vinegar clinging to his skin, betraying that he’d been cleaning the backroom prior to this. A hint of soap was all Jongdae could make out, and by then, the other was already looking at him again.

"Would you like me to show you our available rooms before we proceed? I should have offered that straight away, sorry," he chuckled sheepishly, and it was so unguarded that it almost made Jongdae nervous for his sake. Almost. Because right then, he was too busy gearing himself up for the inevitable.

"Ah, there's something else," he began, and despite there being no one around, he leaned in just a little.

Instead of backing away, the other leaned in, too, with an encouraging look on his face. Now he could smell something else beneath the stench of vinegar. Something subtle and distinct.

"I'm not... exactly human," Jongdae murmured quietly, probingly.

"Oh," Kim breathed out slowly. There was no change in the air except for mild, tangy confusion.

"You're a vampire?" he asked quietly.   
Jongdae scoffed, he couldn't help it.    
Acting a little civilized really was enough to convince people that they were facing a vampire. Because that's what vampires were - alluring, smooth and intelligent. Unlike crude, barbaric,  _ dog-like  _ werewolves. No matter how bitter, he should be the bigger person and take it as a compliment. At least he hadn't made a comment on how he was pretty short for a vampire.

"It's a little... more hairy than that," Jongdae trailed off carefully, and for a moment, Junmyeon blinked, the confusion growing a little more dense before it lifted all at once.

"A werewolf?" he asked, and upon seeing Jongdae flinch, he lifted his hands apologetically.

"Sorry," he said, a little quieter this time. "Yes, I get it. So... you need anything extra? I've never had... one staying here. If this is about stray hairs, don't worry about it-"

He kept talking, and while he was definitely rambling, and while there  _ was  _ definitely a sense of awkwardness in the air, there was still no fear emanating from him.

Jongdae could only stare as the other talked himself into a hole, too dumb-founded to react.

"-and it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. So if there's anything you'd like me to know or pay attention to, you can just tell me," he ended. Jongdae only belatedly realized that he was done because the other was fixating him with a comically expectant, earnest look.

"Uhm," Jongdae began, at a complete loss for words.

Kim hummed encouragingly.

Helplessly, he shrugged.

"A- room on the first floor would be nice," he finally admitted.

"Of course," was all the other said, already bustling around the counter to lead him down the hallway, stopping mid-way, offering his hand and first name.

"By the way, you can call me Junmyeon. Since you're going to stay here for a while."

"Jongdae."

* * *

Junmyeon didn't ask what he needed a room on the first floor for, saving both of them the awkwardness.

He also only made the mistake of closing Jongdae's window once on a full moon and didn't even reach for the fire rake when Jongdae appeared before his window that night, feeling mildly embarrassed.   
  


Maybe it was the fact that Junmyeon  _ liked  _ to appear a little more scatterbrained and harmless than he really was that being around him was so relaxing to Jongdae, who hated not having the upper hand in that regard.

Maybe it was his distinct, pleasant scent that made him spend time with the other whenever he could, helping him clean or repair things around the house (combining both their mediocre carpenting skills usually brought in results of  _ some  _ kind).  


Maybe it was something else entirely.

All he knew was that months passed by without a hitch and coming home after a long day stopped being a dreadful experience. In fact, Jongdae couldn't remember the last time his home had felt so safe, and he couldn't remember ever having a human be this important to him.

One day, Jongdae came home to a simple, but nice-looking cushion on the ground of his room. It was very clearly a dog bed and Junmyeon had been  _ very  _ awkward about it.

It was also that very moment that Jongdae knew they were more than acquaintances because instead of ripping his throat out - which would be the obvious reaction - Jongdae hadn't commented on it at all. He didn't throw it out either. Having the stray hairs gather on the cushion instead of his bed turned out to be an actual relief.

Yes, Jongdae's life had taken a turn for the better, and Junmyeon would easily say the same about himself - these days, people seemed to think twice before attempting to rob or threaten him.   
  


Jongdae knew that Junmyeon wasn't  _ his  _ human, not technically.

Just how technically speaking, he wasn't Junmyeon's, either.

But that didn't mean he  _ wouldn't  _ rip out the throat of anyone daring to cause him trouble.


	2. Sweet and Salty

The full moon was approaching. As a young adult, Jongdae had kept a calendar, dutifully drawing little moons onto the corner of the pages. These days, you could buy calendars with the moon phases already printed on, making them a welcome, discrete asset to many werewolves. Not like Jongdae needed them. Age and experience have taught him to predict the approaching of the full moon. It was noticeable in the itch growing under his skin starting a few days prior. Currently, he was feeling sore all over, like someone had chafed down his skin with sandpaper. The sensation would grow stronger until the moon was in the sky and shifting became the only way to relieve it.   
There were rumors of people forcing themselves not to shift and going insane as a result. It didn't matter how civilized and _ human _they were, the full moon did not care.

The sun was still high in the sky, however, and Jongdae felt nothing but extremely sensitive and irritable. _ Tonight_, he thought, cringing as he tried to refrain from scratching down his arms and legs. It would be tonight.

He opened the door to the Little Frying Pan, the mixture of scents comforting and familiar. It was relatively unobtrusive, too, which was calming. Junmyeon had adapted to housing a werewolf, trying to keep his use of vinegar to a minimum and refraining from using scented candles. Jongdae had never asked this of him, and Junmyeon had never brought it up either. It was just one of these things they quietly did for each other. Like how Jongdae would always take the sealed letters off the neat little stack on the front desk on his way to work, or how he'd take on letters delivered to their house and sort them into their respective drawers.

Junmyeon shot to his feet from where he was sitting behind the counter, only to relax at the sight of Jongdae.

"You're back early," he began, and Jongdae forced himself to smile.

"Yeah. Less letters and packages today," he muttered, fully planning to slip by and have some time to himself.

"Ah, Jongdae?"

Suppressing a sigh, he stopped in the doorway, gathering the strength necessary to keep a straight face.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking of inviting Luhan over for dinner. Just a little dinner outside. Would you like to join us?"

Jongdae felt the hairs on his neck stand up, a sensation that would be mildly annoying on most days, but now, it only added to him feeling uncomfortable and sore.

_ Luhan_.

"Why would I join your romantic dinner?" he asked, keeping his voice steady but refusing to turn around and face Junmyeon, who was fidgeting. He heard it. Heck, he could _ smell _it.

His senses were already sharpening, making him hyper-aware and vulnerable to his surroundings. It would be empowering if not for the fact that he had trouble staying in his own skin.

"It's not gonna be a romantic dinner," Junmyeon hurried to add, nervous and insecure, but also eager. "The other guests could join, too, of course. I just thought we could all sit down and chat a little."

Jongdae wanted nothing but to get out of his clothes, grab his emergency bag and shift already. He did not want to try and remain human in a public place, and he most certainly didn't want to see Luhan right now.

He hated that guy. And Junmyeon was well aware of that.

On other days, he might have worded it differently, refusing to acknowledge the possessive wolf habits, reiterating how Junmyeon was free to meet up with whomever he liked, and how Luhan was probably a righteous, good-natured person.

Today was no such day though, and Jongdae felt too worn out to deal with this.

So he turned around with a scowl on his face, inhaling deeply, speaking very slowly as he enunciated every word clearly.

"I could not picture any worse way to spend this evening even if I tried," he said. "That guy _ smells _and my head is already hurting. When are you going to give up? It's been what, three months? Can't you have a relationship without my approval? You're a grown man, Junmyeon. Act like one."

Junmyeon just stood there, a little shocked over the harsh reaction, and his expression was so _ hurt _that Jongdae couldn't stand being around him any longer.

He swiftly turned to go to his room, making sure to close the door quietly.

That night, he ran all the way to the border, the world flying by in a blur of colorful smells and sounds, his senses alight and muscles yearning to be challenged. He crossed the nearby forest, ignoring any other wolf in his proximity, and kept running. He ran and ran until he was all alone, until he had his surroundings all to himself and he was panting in exhaustion, but the guilt remained. It refused to dissolve and was still clinging to his sweaty skin when he returned around dawn.

Junmyeon wasn't in the lobby though, so Jongdae had to drag it to work with him.

When he returned that evening, Junmyeon was nowhere in sight still. A day after the full moon usually left Jongdae’s senses alight for a day or two, so he could easily tell that he wasn't in the building at all.

Jongdae gently shooed the young boy behind the counter away, giving him the evening off. The following hours were spent in peaceful silence as Jongdae read a book and sorted the paperwork threatening to burst out of the drawers.  
Mentally, he couldn’t stop repeating what he wanted to tell Junmyeon later.

There was no doubt that Jongdae's behaviour had been uncalled for, and the full moon was an explanation, but not an excuse. Not an apology.

It was already way past midnight when the door opened and Junmyeon slipped inside, eyes downcast and shoulders sagged.

Jongdae picked up on the mood before a smile could even begin to form on his face.

"Hey."

Junmyeon was evidently surprised to see him. His smile was taut though, and he looked tired. Something was off, and it had nothing to do with their previous quarrel, Jongdae felt that much. There was no anger directed at him, just sadness permeating the air, the scent distinctly salty.

"Hi. Thanks for watching the counter," Junmyeon mumbled, still smiling, still keeping his eyes on the ground as he squeezed past him. "You can go to bed first, I'll take over-"

"Since when do you watch the counter all night?" Jongdae asked, getting to his feet if only to make room for Junmyeon. "Just go to sleep. You look tired."

"Don't tell me what to do," Junmyeon muttered, and despite there being no real malice to it, he explained himself, anyway. "I still have to clean this place, and now's the perfect time."

Jongdae unsurely hovered between the counter and the door leading down to his room. He'd meant to apologize but the timing seemed inappropriate. He still wanted to show his support but if Junmyeon was still hurt by his past outburst, there wasn't much he could do, was there?

For a while, he just stood there with his arms crossed, watching Junmyeon get a bucket of warm water, adding only a small cap of soap.

Then he sighed.

Junmyeon could have very well told him to leave, but he stayed silent when Jongdae grabbed one of the cloths and began to wipe down the counter. It wasn't particularly dirty, none of the lobby was, really, and they both knew Junmyeon wasn't actually fond of cleaning. It was something he liked to draw out as long as he could get away with it, more often than not receiving the final push by Jongdae, whose sensitive nose didn't take too well to dust.

For the longest time, it was quiet as they worked. Jongdae was just wiping down the underside of the counter when a quiet, tired voice behind him broke the silence.

"You know, I'm not mad at you or anything. You can go to sleep, really, it's fine."

"Do you want me to?" Jongdae only asked back, mirroring the others calm tone, throwing a fleeting gaze over his shoulder, but Junmyeon was standing with his back to him, cleaning a shelf.

There was no verbal confirmation so he kept scrubbing, chasing away an ambitious little spider. His senses were still somewhat sensitive, so even the small amount of soap was enough to block out Junmyeon and whatever he might be feeling.

"I got dumped today."

Jongdae paused, but didn't turn around this time. The way Junmyeon had said it sounded self-deprecating and strangely light. Brittle, too.

When he didn't immediately reply, Junmyeon impulsively filled the silence, voice trembling just enough for Jongdae to pick up on it.

"Apparently, it's not meant to be something serious. That's okay though."

Jongdae wasn't sure the amount of anger he was currently feeling was appropriate, but every feebly spoken word only added to it.

"I mean, it's alright. You said he smells terrible, anyway."

Junmyeon sighed, and Jongdae bit his lip, forcing himself to stay calm. Lashing out and getting angry was not going to help anyone, least of all Junmyeon.   
It was simply so... _ frustrating _ . Junmyeon had been rather enthusiastic about this guy, with his crush being obnoxiously noticeable. It was frustrating that someone like Junmyeon was punished by life when all he did was try his absolute best. Sure, Jongdae was a werewolf who would always be full of petty possessiveness and jealousy when it came to Junmyeon devoting himself to anyone at all, but he’d never have wished this upon him either. This wasn't _ right_.

His anger ebbed down as fast as it had come, making way for pity. Seeing Junmyeon sad made him sad as well. There was nothing he could do about it though. 

"I'm sorry about the other day," Junmyeon sighed. "I didn't realize the full moon was approaching. That was really stupid of me."

Jongdae made a denying sound in the back of his throat, shifting a few stray papers aside to reach the corners of the wood.

"I should have mentioned it. It was my fault."

Junmyeon made a small, not very convincing noise, and silence settled once more.

There was really nothing he could say right now. Unable to think of any words to properly convey his thoughts, Jongdae simply kept cleaning, keeping him company in the middle of the night.

At some point, he started humming to himself. It started out small and absent, only to slip into a low melody. It was a song Jongdae had known since he was a child, a rather well-known ballad. It had lyrics, too, but Jongdae kept them in his mind as he quietly sang the melody because right then, he wasn't sure whether he wouldn't _ mean _them a little too much.

It started with a small, shaky intake of breath, one that Jongdae almost missed.

He kept going though, kept humming as Junmyeon eventually stopped scrubbing, as he started to quietly cry.

Jongdae was sure he'd never forget the strong scent of soap and wood, the salty, sweet taste of heartache mellowing out in the dead of the night as he watched over Junmyeon crying and crying until he finally dozed off with his head resting on his arms.   
Even when he was fast asleep, Jongdae couldn't stop humming the song over and over again as he absently stroked the other’s back. Like he was reciting a mantra that didn't require to be spoken out loud.

  


_ Hey, let me sing you gentle song, so you can believe in eternity for all eternity. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quoted song is also the one that inspired me to write this little spin off! It's [this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iS74Y0hikA)song with these [lyrics](https://www.jpopasia.com/ayumihamasaki/lyrics/45500/ayu-mi-x-7-presents-ayu-trance-4/moon-clokx-remix/).  
(Yes, Ayu lyrics are my bible, and yes, I picked it cause it was named Moon because I'm that simple)  
(Though Woosung's Moon would have worked well, too...)  
Now it almost feels like there should be at least a third part to round it off, but I'll leave it marked as complete so there's less pressure *haha*
> 
> P.S.: I love, love, love Luhan. He's amazing.


	3. Scents and Smells

Just a little further.

Jongdae felt like throwing up but he kept going, hand slapping against the doorframe as he held onto it, feeling woozy and uncoordinated. Vague, biting disorientation finally made room for some sense of familiarity as he stumbled inside.

Home.

He couldn’t smell it though, couldn't smell anything, and he really did want to throw up, but he mustn't-

"Jongdae? Oh god. What happened?"

Hearing Junmyeon's voice made him want to sigh in relief. Finally, a drop of familiarity. An anchor. Something reassuring.

He only lightly shook his head though, the motion enough to cause his head to pound.

"Later," he rasped out, stumbling down the hall and towards his room. His nails scraped over the wood in a terrible way, his movements dithery, limbs slightly numb.

Only when he'd closed the door behind him, did he allow himself to relax. He slid to the ground next to his bed, upper body draped over the mattress as he closed his eyes and just _ breathed_.

In and out.

In... and out.

His eyes were red, his head was pounding, but at least the world wasn't spinning like this.

Predictably enough, it didn't take long for Junmyeon to knock at his door. He'd probably checked the calendar and assumed it safe to come after him with the full moon being far away still.

"Jongdae?"

A vaguely questioning hum was all he managed to offer in return, but it was enough for Junmyeon to push open the door.

"Are you okay?" he heard him asked, voice soft and tone probing.

Like vulnerable, naive prey asking to be eaten.

It was a side he seemed to show to nobody but Jongdae. A sign of trust. And Jongdae, being the terrible person that he was, always felt tempted, anyway. Seduced, even. He never acted on it though.  
That was his way of trusting Junmyeon. Feeling safe to remain just how he was, sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, enjoying the soothing absence of visual inputs. Giving himself a push to force out a few, croaky words.

"I feel like shit."

Junmyeon had the nerve to huff but he didn't sound all that amused.

"I can see that. What happened?"

"Someone placed a scent today," Jongdae groaned. "To keep me from finding whatever shit they were trying to send. Smelled strange. We opened it, and inside was a cloth drenched in pure vinegar and citrus oil."

Junmyeon made a horrified sound.

"That's _ awful_," he breathed out, and Jongdae heard the door closing.

"I wanna puke," Jongdae only whined, while doing his best to avoid just that.

"That's an attack. Someone attacked you," Junmyeon added, sounding both stunned and furious. "What are they going to do about it?"

"Who knows," Jongdae sighed. "Everyone had to drop their work right away, as they're now forced to open every letter and package to check. Deliveries are gonna be late. People will be pissed."

"So what?" Junmyeon countered, and he could _ hear _him shrug. "That's what happens when criminals attack. It's more important to catch the culprit now and show people that doing something like this is pointless."

Jongdae only hummed. The mattress dipped but he couldn't feel the other's body heat.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, with a small, unhappy sound stuck in his throat. Junmyeon was sitting as far away from him as possible, hands awkwardly folded in his lap.

"What, you think I'll bite you?" Jongdae asked, cringing over how weak and irritated his voice had come out.

"What? _ No_," Junmyeon dismissed him with a wave of his hand, looking surprised instead of angry. "I just didn't wanna add to the smells and everything."

He never got angry at him. Even when he really should. It was strangely frustrating. Like a small itch that refused to hurt no matter how hard he scratched.

"You don't _ smell_," Jongdae whined, voice cracking and shoulders slumping as the petulance took over. "Vinegar _ smells_. Chlorin smells, and so do lemons and oranges and chili. Your scent is perfectly fine."

"I've helped unloading deliveries earlier, I smell like sweat," Junmyeon muttered, shifting uncomfortably, but Jongdae wouldn't have it.

"You smell like you. It's not even dirt, you just smell like- you. Nothing bad about that."

Flustered, Junmyeon rolled his eyes and got up, only to sit down next to him.

"Better? You don't seem to be so sick after all, if you-"

His voice rose comically and just came to a stop when Jongdae pressed his cheek into his thigh, all but draping himself over his lap.

"Yeah. Better," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

For a while, it was quiet. Jongdae inhaled deeply, steadily. His nose was still burning but every intake of the familiar, mild scent felt like a soothing touch of ice over a feverish forehead.

He could hear the sigh of Junmyeon giving up on his self-conscious squirming, could feel the muscles go lax beneath him.

After what must have been a couple minutes, he felt a hesitant, careful touch on his back. Fingertips lightly running up and down, drawing circles and swirls, wandering higher but ultimately lingering. Stalling.

Jongdae didn't move into the touch, didn't arch his back or flinch away. He just kept very still, kept his breathing calm, suppressing the strange anticipation. What they were doing right now was not entirely new, and did not necessarily... _ mean _anything.

It didn't have to.

But it could.

It... could.

It was clear that Junmyeon was aware of it, clear by the way he’d hesitated. Ultimately, his fingers wandered higher though, caressing the sliver of skin he could reach, the touch leaving a shiver in his wake.

Jongdae stayed still, but he held his breath as he felt the pads of his fingers run over his neck, up to his hairline and down again.

Nervous. Junmyeon was so nervous it was making him feel a bit dizzy. Or maybe that was Jongdae himself feeling dizzy. He wanted it to stop, just how he always wanted the other to be comfortable, so he blindly nuzzled into his thigh. It was just a small, wordless gesture, but it seemed to be enough to keep Junmyeon going, and his fingers wandered up into Jongdae’s hair, turning from careful petting to slow, soothingly carding through his strands.

Despite everything Jongdae had just felt, the doubts were already back on the doorstep of his mind.

This, too, didn't have to mean anything.

And maybe it shouldn't. It was all up to Junmyeon, really.  
Jongdae might be the snarky, evasive and potentially dangerous creature, but it had always been up to Junmyeon and him alone.

Jongdae had sworn to himself to never initiate anything with him because indulging in carnal desires and moving on was not an option for either of them, he'd always known that. Junmyeon wasn't the type and Jongdae might be, but not for Junmyeon. Because he had been smitten ever since he'd first entered the building. It had been nothing but fleeting, friendly intrigue back then, but the budding affection had grown too fast for Jongdae to gain control until he was stuck in the awkward position he was in now.

To be perfectly honest, charming a human was easy as a werewolf. Getting them to undress and drop to their knees wasn't hard. But Jongdae had always harboured too much respect for Junmyeon to even think of doing that. Yet they had somehow gotten into this position, with Junmyeon's fingers shyly dancing across his skin, faintly humming to conceal his rapidly beating heart.

It might be an entirely foolish decision on his part, but Jongdae was starting to feel a little drunk on the other's scent, and also caught in a moment of weakness, so he sat up straight in a rapid movement.  
Startled, Junmyeon drew away, only to draw up his shoulders in defense when Jongdae fully climbed on the bed, looking at him an intensity he just couldn't help. He made up for it by inching in slowly, predictably, hands loosely resting on his hips as nosed into the crook of his neck. This time it was Junmyeon who stayed still and waited, whose breath stuttered.

"Is this okay?"

He felt him shiver over the question breathed against his skin but the light grip on his waist was reassuring. Cautious, but affirming.  
Jongdae channeled the rush of relief he felt into slowly pushing Junmyeon down and into the mattress. They lay there with their limbs loosely entangled, Jongdae’s face buried in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, their hearts racing and skin burning.

Being enveloped by the other's scent and feeling his warmth was so overwhelmingly nice that Jongdae wanted to moan, but he held back.

They stayed just like that, hands wandering aimlessly, teasingly dipping beneath the fabric without any real intent of going further.

Junmyeon's heart was finally starting to calm down when he decided to speak up, small and somewhat raspy.

"In retrospect, I'm kinda glad Luhan dumped me so early on."

"Why are you talking about him _ now_?" Jongdae whined, and the atmosphere finally cracked down into something more bearable. More breathable.

He could feel Junmyeon smiling, vaguely felt it against his skin as he refused to open his eyes.

"I've just been wondering," he said quietly, awkwardly trailing off, his hand still resting in Jongdae's neck as if fearing the other might look up at him any moment. "How long we would have fooled around before... I just. I don't know."

Jongdae waited patiently, refusing to give into the urge to run his lips over the exposed skin.

"I thought if I put myself out of there, surround myself by some people and find someone to be with, I'd not do anything stupid, you know?"

"Stupid like what?" Jongdae hummed, pressing closer when he could feel the nervousness return.

"Like chasing away one of my best tenants?"

Jongdae chuckled. He couldn't help it. Maybe he, too, had been more on edge than he'd realized.

"I'll only leave if I make you uncomfortable."

"And do you think I do this kinda thing with people who make me uncomfortable?" Junmyeon asked, lightly accusing and probably smiling and _ still _nervous. Because while Jongdae had always been able to sense the other's attraction, Junmyeon had stayed blissfully unaware of his. Somehow.

"Junmyeon, I _ enjoy _this," Jongdae stated firmly, holding him in place, staring at nothing in particular as he tried to gather his thoughts. To express them clearly. To wipe all the doubts and insecurities out of Junmyeon’s voice. "And I'm so into you it's embarrassing. It's just not really my place to make advances with me being... you know."

"Stubborn?"

"What?" Jongdae asked dumbfounded, mentally stopping in his tracks.

Junmyeon pretended to think about it.

"Lippy? Clingy? A general nuisance?"

Picking up on where he was going, Jongdae nipped at his skin before he could help it.

"I'm _ not _clingy-"

"Sure you aren't," Junmyeon muttered peacefully, burying his face in Jongdae's hair.

"This is different!"

"I know."

"I feel like you don't take me seriously," Jongdae whined.

"I do."

It was hard to say whether it were those two words shutting him up or the kiss pressed to his hair, pure and caring in a way he couldn't remember anyone before Junmyeon touching him.

"It's okay. I can make all the advances. If that's okay, I mean."

Jongdae tried to mirror him, pressing a slow, lasting kiss to his neck so his breathed out response could tickle the warm, sensitive skin.

"More than okay."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, here we go~  
This is probably the last part of this series, seeing as I have a bunch of other works on my plate now but... yeah. Thanks for giving this small, somewhat experimental thing a shot! It's much appreciated c:


End file.
